Beautiful Gift From You APH Version
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: Kenapa kau secepat ini meninggal, Arthur-san? Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Akan kusimpan terus surat ini selamanya...Aishiteru, Arthur Kirkland. AsaKiku. Warning inside. RnR please?


**Titled : Beautiful Gift From You (APH Version)**

**Rated : K+ (maybe)**

**Pair : AsaKiku**

**Disclaimer : APH punya ****Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, BL, chara death, berdasarkan cerita nyata...**

**Beautiful Gift From You**

**APH Version**

**AsaKiku**

Kiku's POV

Kalian pasti tau tujuan kita bersekolah. Yaitu menambah pengetahuan kita dan tentu saja juga menambah teman. Tapi, bagiku tidak. Bagiku, sekolah itu begitu menyiksaku saat aku dulu SMP kelas 1. Aku selalu ditindas. Melemparku dengan batu, meminta uang jajanku, bahkan memaksaku membawakan barang mereka yang sangat berat. Aku kesal dengan diriku yang selalu diejek karena aku seperti perempuan. Lemah, penakut, dan cengeng. Tubuhku juga tak menuruti untuk melawan mereka. Seperti kataku tadi, itu dulu. Sekarang? Aku kelas 3 SMA. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa bersekolah lagi. Akan aku ceritakan penyebab aku mau bersekolah lagi.

#Flashback on

Aku menangis di kamarku. Aku menangis karena kenangan buruk itu terus mengusikku. Aku jadi trauma bersekolah lagi! Aku menatap langit-langit kamar. Tuhan...apa salahku? Mengapa aku selalu ditindas?

TING TONG

Bunyi bel rumahku. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Aku menyeka air mataku dan keluar kamar untuk membuka pintu depan.

"Sia..." belum kata-kataku selesai, aku melihat ada laki-laki yang sepertinya seumurku. Berambut pirang, matanya berwarna hijau, dan alisnya agak tebal? Apalagi dia membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. Aku tidak kenal dia.

"Ha...halo. Apa kamu yang bernama Kiku Honda?" tanyanya ragu.

"Iya. Kau siapa?"

"Maaf, sepertinya kau tidak mengenalku. Namaku Arthur Kirkland, teman sekelasmu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah kepadaku. "Ini untukmu."

"Eh? Terima kasih..Kirkland-san.."

"Panggil saja aku Arthur."

"Baiklah. Arthur-san, ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Penting." Katanya dengan nada serius.

"? Masuklah." Aku mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Terima kasih."

Dia duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sedangkan aku mengambil makanan kecil dan teh.

"Silahkan." Kataku menyodorkan sepiring kue dan segelas teh hangat. Aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih."

Kami berdua terdiam. Hening.

"Arthur-san, hal penting apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa...kau tidak mau bersekolah, Kiku?"

Aku terdiam lalu menundukkan kepala. Aku berusaha menahan tangisku. Pertanyaannya mengingatkankan padaku tentang kenangan buruk itu.

"Kiku? Kenapa?"

"Arthur-san tidak akan mengerti alasanku kenapa tidak mau bersekolah."

"?"

"Sudah aku katakan. Arthur-san tidak akan mengerti!"

Arthur-san terdiam. Tak lama, ia membuka suara.

"Kiku, katakanlah padaku. Aku ingin tau mengapa kau tidak mau sekolah."katanya dengan nada halus. "Ini juga demi kebaikanmu juga, Kiku."

Aku terdiam. Apa Arthur-san mengerti perasaanku?

"Aku trauma bersekolah lagi. Karena aku punya kenangan buruk, Arthur-san. Aku..." Tangisku pecah ketika akan mengatakan alasanku tidak mau sekolah lagi. Sial...kenangan buruk itu menyiksaku! Lalu, Arthur-san memelukku. Tentu saja aku kaget atas perlakuan Arthur-san. Ia mengelus punggungku.

"A...Arthur-san?"

"Katakanlah, Kiku. Jika kau mengatakannya padaku, hatimu bisa lega."

"..."

Aku menatap Arthur-san. Aku menatap mata hijaunya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku ragu. Arthur-san tersenyum dan menyeka air mataku.

"Benar. Aku yakin."

"...Arthur-san, alasanku tidak mau masuk sekolah karena aku dulu selalu ditindas. Aku selalu diejek mereka. Tak hanya itu, mereka suka menyuruhku membawakan barang mereka dan meminta uang jajanku. Makanya, aku sangat trauma, Arthur-san."

"..."

"Aku takut di SMP akan terulang lagi! Ini sangat menyiksaku, Arthur-san!"

Aku menangis lagi. Arthur-san menyeka air mataku lagi.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Kiku. Aku yakin di SMP kamu tidak akan ditindas lagi. Di SMP, kamu akan mendapat banyak teman." Kata Arthur-san memegang kedua pundakku. Sambil tersenyum.

"Teman? Aku tidak butuh, Arthur-san!"

"Kiku, setiap manusia pasti butuh teman. Kenapa kau tidak butuh?"

"Jika aku punya teman, pasti akan dikhianati! Aku tidak suka itu!"

Arthur-san terdiam.

"Tidak, Kiku. Temanmu tidak punya sifat seperti itu."

"Aku...punya teman? Siapa?"

"Itu aku, Kiku."

Aku terdiam. Dia mau berteman denganku? Aku yang lemah seperti perempuan ini?

"Kenapa kamu mau berteman denganku?"

"Aku peduli denganmu. Dulu, aku sama sepertimu. Sekarang, aku melupakan kenangan buruk itu dan mau maju kedepan. Kapan aku akan bangkit jika aku terus terpuruk karena masa lalu?"

Aku termenung. Kata-katanya ada benarnya juga.

"Tenang. Mereka takkan menindasmu. Kalau mereka menindasmu, aku pasti akan melindungimu." Arthur-san mengambil tangan kananku dan mencium punggung tangan kananku. Aku kaget. Tapi berusaha tenang.

"Melindungiku? Kau gila?"

"Aku mau melindungimu, Kiku. Karena aku sangat peduli kepadamu."

Aku meneteskan air mata. Bukan air mata kesedihan sekarang. Air mata yang menetes ini air mata kebahagiaan. Ada orang yang mau peduli kepadaku. Aku memeluk Arthur-san. Ia sepertinya kaget aku memeluknya. Tak lama, ia membalas pelukanku.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san." Aku masih menangis.

"Sama-sama, Kiku. Oh, iya. Sekarang, kau mau tau apa yang aku mau darimu sekarang?"

"Apa itu, Arthur-san?"

"Kembalilah sekolah."

Aku menatap Arthur-san. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau bersekolah lagi."

Arthur-san menunjukkan ekspresi senang.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

"Asyik!"

CUP! Aku kaget. Terdiam. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Arthur-san...ia..ia mencium pipiku! Mukaku memanas. Jantungku berdetak cepat.

"Arthur-san mesum!"

PLAK! Aku menampar pipinya. Arthur-san meringis kesakitan. Ia hanya tertawa setelah aku menampar. Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi sangat akrab dengan Arthur-san. Aku sadar, aku jatuh cinta padanya.

#Flashback off

Aku punya banyak teman selain Arthur-san. Ada Alfred, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku senang mempunyai banyak teman sebanyak ini. Aku ingin seperti ini terus.

Beberapa hari kemudian, sifat Arthur-san berubah. Ia yang dulu suka bergaul dengan banyak orang menjadi penyendiri. Kadang, ia tak pulang ke rumah membuat Peter, adiknya cemas. Aku bertanya kenapa ia berubah. Jawabnya? Ia bilang tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku tetap saja khawatir. Arthur-san orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Tuhan, kumohon kembalikanlah Arthur-san pada sifatnya yang dulu. Arthur-san yang kukenal.

#Besoknya, malam hari

"Hari ini sangat dingin." Kataku merapatkan jaket. Aku habis membeli beberapa buku dari toko buku. Aku masuk ke dalam lorong yang agak gelap. Awalnya aku takut. Karena sudah terbiasa, maka aku sudah tidak takut lagi.

"Hei, bagianku mana?"

? Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini?

"Ini. Dasar, kau ini tidak sabaran!" kata seorang lagi. Aku juga kenal suara ini.

Aku mencari sumber suara tersebut. Aku kaget. Pemandangan yang membuatku bagai petir menyambarku. Aku melihat Arthur-san mengkomsumsi narkoba dengan Lovino, teman sekelasku yang lain. Mereka juga kaget melihatku. Mereka cepat-cepat kabur.

"ARTHUR-SAN! LOVINO! TUNGGU!" panggilku.

Aku mengejar mereka berdua. Tapi, ketika aku di tikungan, aku kehilangan jejak mereka. Aku menangis. Kesal, kecewa, sedih, dan tak percaya bercampur aduk. Kenapa dia ke jalan yang salah? Apakah ini penyebab sifat Arthur-san berubah.

#Di sekolah

Aku termenung. Sejak kejadian itu, Arthur-san dan juga Lovino tidak mau sekolah. Saat aku mengunjungi rumahnya, aku hanya menemukan Peter yang sangat sedih karena kakaknya sudah pergi berhari-hari dan tidak ada kabarnya. Teman-teman di sekolah? Mereka juga cemas. Semua mencari Arthur-san dan Lovino. Hasilnya? Nihil. Hp mereka sepertinya dimatikan karena berulang kali kutelfon tidak diangkat.

#Beberapa hari kemudian

Aku dan yang lain mendengar kabar bahwa Arthur-san dan Lovino tertangkap polisi. Aku langsung menjenguk Arthur-san. Saat aku temui, Arthur-san kelihatan ketakutan kepadaku.

"Kau tidak marah, Kiku? Aku sudah membuatmu kecewa! Kenapa kamu masih mau berteman denganku?" tanyanya.

"Awalnya aku marah. Tapi, aku tidak mau marah kepadamu. Kau orang yang sangat berarti bagiku, Arthur-san. Kau orang pertama yang mau menerimaku. Aku sangat peduli padamu, Arthur-san." kataku dengan nada agak sedih.

Ia kaget. Ia meneteskan air mata dan memelukku.

"Maaf...maafkan aku, Kiku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Katanya dengan nada menyesal. Aku mengelus punggungnya.

Sampai Arthur-san dan Lovino bebas, aku terus menjenguk. Tentu saja yang lain juga. Arthur-san kembali seperti dulu. Bukan penyendiri lagi. Arthur-san yang aku cintai. Kapan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya?

#Beberapa bulan kemudian

Hpku berbunyi. Aku kaget melihat nama si penelfon. Arthur-san!

"Halo? Arthur-san? Kau dan Lovino sudah bebas?"

"_Ya. Aku dan Lovino baru bebas, Kiku."_

"Syukurlah! Aku sangat senang, Arthur-san! Hiks..."

"_Hei, kau menangis, ya? Kau ini, Kiku! Hahaha..."_

"Habis, aku senang Arthur-san!"

"_Begitu ya..."_

Kami berdua terdiam.

"_Kiku, besok kamu ada waktu?"_

"Ada. Kenapa, Arthur-san?"

"_Ada yang sesuatu yang mau aku berikan kepadamu."_

"Apa itu, Arthur-san?"

"_R-A-H-A-S-I-A! Besok, datang ke rumahku jam 8 pagi."_

"? Baiklah."

"_Sampai besok, Kiku."_

"Ya. Sampai bsok juga, Arthur-san."

Aku menutup hpku. Entah kenapa, besok aku harus mengatakan pada Arthur-san kalau aku menyukainya. Harus! Tapi, apa yang akan diberikan Arthur-san besok?

#Besoknya, jam 8 pagi

Aku kesiangan! Aku takut Arthur-san akan marah karena dia tidak suka menunggu lama. Sampai di depan rumah Arthur-san, aku kaget sekaligus bingung melihat banyak teman-temanku dan Peter menangis. Bahkan mereka memakai baju hitam semua. Peter yang melihatku menghampiriku.

"Kak Kiku...hiks..."

"Peter, ada apa? Siapa yang meninggal? Mana Arthur-san?""

"Hiks...Kak Arthur...dia.."

"Ya, dia kenapa?"

"Kak Arthur sudah meninggal..."

Aku terdiam. Tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin Arthur-san meninggal!

"Ti...tidak mungkin? Barusan kemarin dia..."

"Dia meninggal tertabrak kereta. Saksi mata mengatakan, ia meninggal karena mengambil surat miliknya jatuh. Dan aku lihat, ada tulisan ini untukmu, Kak Kiku."

Aku membuka surat itu. Tangisku pecah setelah selesai membaca surat itu. Badanku terasa lemas. Layaknya mati rasa. Aku pingsan. Terakhir yang kudengar suara panik teman-temanku.

"Ki...Kiku?"

_Dear Kiku,_

_Aku menulis surat ini untukmu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang selalu kupendam di hatiku. Aku malu mengatakannya padamu. Daripada langsung, aku mengatakannya lewat surat ini. Kiku, aku..._

_Aku mencintaimu, Kiku_

_Dari awal kita bertemu, saat aku ke rumahmu dulu, aku menyukaimu. Maafkan aku waktu itu mencium pipiku. Hahaha. Lupakan. Melihatmu wajahmu setelah kucium waktu itu manis sekali. Eits! Jangan marah. Aku jujur kok! Aku akan terus melindungimu, Kiku. Seperti janjiku dulu. I love you, Kiku Honda..._

_From your friend,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

Mengapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini, Arthur-san? Ini hadiah yang kau berikan padaku? Bukan hanya surat tapi juga kematianmu? Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Akan kusimpan terus surat ini selamanya...Aishiteru, Arthur Kirkland...

**THE END**

**Maaf bila Kiku sama Arthur OOC banget. Ini ceritanya sesuai kenyataan. Kenapa di judulnya ada tulisan APH Version? Karena ada versi lain. Yaitu, KHR Version. Terima kasih sudah membaca story ini. Review please?**


End file.
